Sukuchijutsu
Shukuchijutsu (縮地術, Reduced Earth Techniques) are ancient martial arts that had vanished with time. It is an art which had been forgotten with the arrival of the intricacies of chakra. It mainly revolves around getting to the enemy's blind spot, capitalizing on it as well as removing one's own blind spot. However, true masters learn to connect with the universe and awaken their doormant energy. These arts had been highly coveted prior to the debut of ninjutsu as well as the other forms of combat thereinafter, courtesy of the introduction of chakra to the human populace. History It was an era of war, where fathers, mothers, brothers and sisters alike were lost. The endless bloodshed that eventually gave birth to the chakra fruit of the God Tree. However, prior to its introduction into mankind's grasp, the humans have endlessly fought against its other for their own selfish ends. Their lust for hegemony clouded them from the path to peace. However, not all were that way. Some monks and grand masters had saw the world in a better perspective. They were in tune with the universe and the flow of the energies in which it is composed of. They had a higher state of wisdom and knowledge, and they shared this wisdom to the others through the use of martial arts. Some practiced the basics of ninjutsu, which was light-years behind in comparison to it's current level post-chakra augmentation. Some practiced various forms of kata. However, a single temple had used one of the most feared forms of martial arts. The sukuchijutsu had been one of the most fearsome forms of these arts, presumed by many to make them "gods". This fame, however, also lead to danger, as the greedy beings sought predominance, and wished to use this art as their tool to do so. An unknown army had invaded the temple, seeking the secrets of the techniques. They had killed the monks through the use of numbers, overwhelming the temple grand masters. However, one of them had remained, and hid the secrets to the art deep underground. He burnt an empty scroll, successfully tricking the armada into defeat, however, not before his own demise. Centuries later, more than a millenium, from the exact place where the temple was built, the village hidden in the mist was formed. It remained doormant for decades, until the scroll was found by Heiwa by pure accident. Whilst touring around the Kage residence, he fell in a faulty hole in the floor due to his own ignorance, where he found a scroll containing the art, as well as it's history. He had began to learn it through the scroll, and had been more in-tune with the universe, being granted knowledge about it's purpose and why it had been long forgotten, and so he could go forth and educate others, granting them a higher state of mind and understanding of the universe. Abilities The power granted through studying this art was so fearsome, that it was sought by entire armies in the era before the intricacies of chakra were introduced. It grants the user far beyond attacking an opponent's blind-spot, despite it being the basis of it. It's applications spread far beyond the simple method. Through the use of this art in addition to his speed, Heiwa can move to an enemy's blind-spot in the blink of an eye without any aid of chakra or other forms of energies. This art did not use any energy. It was energy. It consisted of the power of the universe that flowed within each and every being. This allowed Heiwa to perform superhuman feats, such as sending a target flying into space with simply hitting them upwards with two fingers and surviving a ten-story fall without signs of the slightest injury.Heiwa Hiden: Advent of DivinityHeiwa was even able to send a target flying a fair distance away by simply hitting them with his little finger. However, the greatest feet achieved by this art was speed. Pure, unbridalled speed. Fitting its name of , skilled users of this technique could even travel a long distance in seconds, and it allowed them to get behind their targets at a moment's notice. Masters of this art even seem as if they are teleporting, although it is merely manipulated the ambient doormant energy within them to boost their physical attributes. The true limits of the art are unknown, although it's powers have already been displayed to a magnificent level, as Heiwa had barely begun learning the multiple scrolls in his possession. Trivia *The user was inspired to make the art after watching "Master Splinter" in action in the "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 series)" *Various canon techniques have been speculated to be adopted from the style, such as the Body Flicker Technique, which shares the similar form of speed, and the Silent Killing, which the ninja moves silently to kill a target from their blind-spot: behind. References